Lokidottir
by Ryen Francis L
Summary: Thor's Niece comes to visit, and lives with the Avengers. Will they accept her? will shield lock her up? Who knows! Tony/pepper, Thor/Jane, Promiscuous!Clint, Hints of Frosthawk in later chapters.


I think it's one of your better stories, but one of your worst editing jobs...

"Sir?" Jarvis lowered the volume of the Music and spoke to Tony Stark, who was soldering something together on his messy workbench.  
"Yes, Jarvis?" Tony Stark set down his saudering gun and looked up. Jarvis never interupted without an excelent reason.

"Miss Potts is on her way here, quite upset. shall I stall her?"

"Oh, shit!" Tony jumped up and ran his hands through his messy, motor oil and copper flake adorned hair. "Turn her around please, tell her i will meet her in the living room in just a second."  
"yes sir."  
dummy coasted over to tony, a fairly clean rag in claw. "thanks, dummy. okay, okay, where is the door, jarvis?" The incredible amount of metal sheeting, books, and iron man suit gear piled around the small island where tony's desk was created...problems. "And how do i get to it?"  
Jarvis sighed. "If you will just follow dummy, please sir." Tony felt dummy pull on his shirt and absently stroked the robot as jarvis spoke.  
"May I assign Butterfingers and You to cleaning up the garage, sir?"

"Yeah, sure."

dummy pulled on his shirt again, and he nodded. "Come on, Dumbot, get me out of here."

"Tony," she growled, face red, standing on the stairs, hands on her hips.

"Hi, Pep, wow, love the suit, what did I do this time?" tony stark stopped,three steps below pepper, eye level to her chunky black belt."Nice belt too-"

"You paid for it. do you remember our talk about the hookers? and giving them their own access codes to the building?" pepper stalked down the steps to him, heels clicking. one step above him, and he still had to look up at her.

"Yeah, of course, didnt I revoke all of those codes, Jarvis?" Tony looked up to the celing for help from his AI, Pepper was scary when she was mad.

"Yes sir. Miss pots, there are only eleven people with access to the building."

"List them, please, jarvis." pepper looked up at the celing like tony, and then shook her head. and looked at tony. she knew Jarvis didnt live in the celing. Tony was grining slightly, but still looking up.

"yes ma'm." Jarvis said politley, earning an eye roll from Tony. "Tony Stark, Virginia Pots, James Rhodes, Harold Hogan, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Steven Rogers, Bruce Banner, Agent Coulson, and Terrance Carson." Pepper raised her eyebrows at Tony, who just smiled.

"Tony, who the hell is Terrance Carson?" pepper placed one hand on the billionares shoulder, and tony flinched.

"Uh, sorry, Pep, no Idea. Jarvis?"

"Miss pots, Terrance Carson is the deliveryboy for Mr. Starks' favorite Shwarma-serving resatraunt." Jarvis managed to cary a touch of disapointment in his monotone.

"Oh, Tony!" Pepper tossed her hands into the air, and looked at Tony, who was similing in a sickly sweet way. "fine! then Would you like to - " Pepper grabbed the front of his shirt, and stomped up the stairs, Tony in tow. "- explain who this is?"

She pulled him to the top of the stairs and pointed at a girl, sitting on the couch. Her dark hair Was cut short, with a violentley platinum streak that was much longer braided in the front.

"Uhhhh." Tony whispered to pepper. "did you ask Jarvis?"

"yes! of course!" she spit out through her teeth back at him.

"Jeez! fine." Tony twisted out of peppers grasp and moved into the room quickly, straightening his shirt. circling the couch quickly, he floped into the dainty white recliner across from the girl, who simply blinked her pale grey eyes.

"so," Tony drawled, "Did pep' offer you a drink?"

pepper exhaled sharply from the stairs, and marched into the room.

"no sir. she walked in, startled, and scrambled down the stairs." The girl stretched out her lean, shiny gold covered legs. she was wearing gold tights, black combat boots, and a longsleved shirt, a black messenger bag at her feet.

pepper fell into the love seat and took in the strange girl, Tony grined.

"I like her! She called me Sir!" he said to pepper. "Can keep her?"

pepper opened her mouth to reply and was cut off.

"Actualy, You have to, Mr. Stark." She unfolded herself from the couch, and peppper sighed.

"Im, sorry, What?" tony, confused, looked at pepper, who just shook her head.

"If you are claiming that Mr. stark is your father, then -" The girl cut her off again."No, Mr. Starks' roommate is who I claim relation to. not mr. Stark himself." the girl stood all the way up, pulling a simple looking envelope from her messenger bag.

"shit! how tall are you?" Tonny's eyes went wide, taking in the girl, who looked to rival Thor in height.

She seemed taken aback by the question, and her smooth facade broke momentarily as she stuttered out a reply. "I-I dont know,Sir." Tonys' face lit up again at the sir, and he relaxed into the recliner once more as he extended the envelope to pepper.

"Mr Stark finds it uncomfortable to have things handed to him, I belive, miss. potts." the giant girl said, as if apologizing for handing the envelope to her. Pepper closed her mouth and shook her head, accepting the envelope.

"Yes, Thank you -" pepper faltered and looked at the girl.

"I am Keir lokidottir. please call me Keir." Pepper smiled at her, the strangeness of her name bouncing off the CEO who spent most of her time in other Countries, Tony Stark just not caring.

"Thank you, Keir." Peppers smile tightened, as Tony was still staring.

Turning to him, Keir studied Tony. "For being the man of Iron, you are not very shiny. Falkenson shall be upset."

Slowly, Tonys' composure broke as he roared with laughter, and pepper looked up, startled from studying the envelopes contents by the noise. The papers in the envelope we written in a strange language and made no sense to her. Keir looked quite confused by Tonys response, and jumped back from him.

"Keir, dear, just ignore him." Pepper moved to the girl, who had stumbled on to the couch trying to escape Tony. "what are these documents?"

Keir sat up and raked her fingers through her hair. "I am sorry, Miss Pots! I forgot that Norweigan is not the proper language for this reigion of midgard- earth, I mean, sorry. Here, Miss pots." She tapped the page with one pale finger and the text shifted. "Aaah!" pepper droped the pages and tony lurched back up at her yell.

"Pepp?" his eyes were wide as he looked at her. "Oh, nothing, Tony." pepper waved him off and grabed the pages off her shoes.

"Keir," Tony said, "are you related to Thor?"

keir looked at tony, quizical. "Lord Thor Odinson?"

"yeah, him." tony put his elbows on his knees and looked at the giant girl.

"Not by blood, Mr. Stark. I am Keir Lokidottir, child of the Jottun God Loki."

"Pepper, move away from her now! You are Lokis' kid?" tony yelled as he jumped up and stumbled away from her.

"Jarvis, Call F-"

"No! Tony, she is okay, calm down. Her mother - "

"I dont Care, pepper!"

"FRIENDS!" Thor burst through the door, Grocery Bags linig his Arms, Widow right behind him.

"WHAT IS ALL THE YELLING FOR?" he looked around the room, arms still held up. Widdow slunk around him, trying to pull his arms down so she could see.

"Lord Thor!" Keir Twisted around, suprised, then fell to her knees at his feet, body shimering.

Pepper grabbed Tony to stop him from calling Director Fury. Widow darted back, up onto the kitchen Island as Thor droped his arms and looked at the girl in front of him. The grocery bags fell to the floor as he bent to the girl.

"KEIR!" he lifted her under her arms, spinning her around before crushing her to his chest. the Widow relaxed a little, and Tony dropped the phone, forgotten.

"KEIR, ON MIDGARD! WHAT BRINGS YE HERE, NEICE?" Thor set her on her feet, and she towered over him, in golden tights, cape and crown, black boots and unitard, gleaming Scepter in hand and long white braid coiled upon her head.

"Lord Thor, I was sent here to live among the mortals. I have a letter from mother explaning, and papers from the allfather." she beamed down at the blonde giant, who was eye level to only her colarbone.

Thor grinned back at her, and turned to where tony was still being clung to by pepper. "MAY SHE STAY H- ere, Man of Iron?" Thor turned to his sharply, jaw hanging open.

"You talk too loud, Thor."

"I demand that YOU RETUR- THANK YOU!"

"Oh my god." pepper sighed, and looked at Tony.

"can you say Trouble?"

Tony grinned at the redhead on his arm, then went up on his toes to kiss her. "Yeah, pep, I can."


End file.
